Origin of Lyoko
by KatrinaLyoko55
Summary: This is the way Lyoko all started but in my version.
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is owned by ANTEFILMS Production/France 3/Canal J/2003 Claimer: Ulrich is mine and mine alone he shall be **_my _**future husband. Oh yeah, Katrina is mine.

Katrina-Hi, this is Katrina! I hope you enjoy this fanfic that I've been working on in school andat home!

Origin of Lyoko My Way

Along time ago, when Relita (Now named Aelita Lyoko) was eight years old, she was sent to live on the streets of France on one of fall's cold nights until a young blond haired boy (We know him as Jeremy Belpois) took her by the hand to his house. His family consisted of a gray dog he had found on the streets (he is currently owned by Odd Della Robbia with the name, Kiwi), his mother; Jennifer Belpois; who gave Aelita her old clothes, and James Belpois; who cooked the meals for the two of them. Then, in the not too distant future, Aelita got seriously sick from her hypothermia caused by the cold and died. Soon after, he found a piece of her hair lying on the floor and decided to put it to good use when he had some friends (Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi).

A year later…

Jeremy was walking around the town when he discovered a secret…A factory? Yes…it was a factory. There was an abandoned elevator that still worked, so he decided to use it. The door opened and a big room with a huge supercomputer in it. He went down elevator again to find three pods with cables running up the walls. He wondered what would happen if he put the hair in one of them, so he did and raced back to the supercomputer to see something loading on the screen. A strangely familiar voice spoke to him.

"Jeremy?" The digitized voice said

"How do you know my name?" he asked

"Do you recognize me?" she asked

"No, I'm afraid I don't." he said

"Jeremy! It's me Relita!" She shouted

"Relita?" He started to ask

"Is it really you?" he finished

"Yes Jeremy." She said

"Would you like me to change your name?" He asked her

"Yes." She answered

"Tell me which one you'd like." Jeremy started

"Dana?" He asked

"Nope." She said

"Victoria?" He asked

"I need something close to my name." She said

"Aelita?" He asked her

"Yes, that shall be what you will call me." She said confidently

The next morning…

"Jeremy, where are you going?" Aelita asked

"To school." Jeremy said

"What's school?" Aelita asked curiously

"School is a place where you go to learn, meet new friends and---"

Aelita cut him off. "There are more people in your world than me?" She asked

"Yes, but the more friends you have the less lonely you are." He told her

"I'll see you later Aelita!" He said

The screen she was in closes and the Super Computer goes off.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see Kadics!" Jeremy said to himself as he made it through the front gates to hear something coming from one of the dorms. "Odd?" a brown haired boy said

"Odd!!!!" he yelled

"I'm awake already jeez!" the spiky blond haired boy yelled

"Okaaaay?" Jeremy said

Later in the courtyard

"Welcome to Kadic Junior High, I hope you, like it here very much" The principle said to Jeremy as he saw a girl with black hair, shirt, pants and combat boots walk into the school.

Hmmm…must be her first year here.

Jeremy thought

"Oh, that girl is so beautiful" the brown haired boy said giving her a wink

Looks like that kid really likes me she thought

"Uhhh…hi." He said blushing

"What's your name?" He asked

"Yumi, Yumi Ishiyama." She said

"And yours?" She asked him back

"Ulrich, Ulrich Stern." He said

"That kid over there…he looks so lonely." Yumi thought looking over to the lonely looking Jeremy

"Hello." She said

"Hi…" Jeremy said sighing

"What's the matter?" She asked him

"Girl-friend trouble?" She asked him

"Yeah, I guess you could say that…" He said sighing

"Hey guys, school's about to start!" Ulrich shouted between breaths

"Hi?" Odd the sleepy head said

"Goodness Odd, how long does it take for you to wake up, get dressed, gel your hair to perfection, eat breakfast and get here?" Ulrich asked

"Uh…I have a lot of stuff to do?" Odd said

"Oh yeah, there's a boy over there, he looks so lonely." Yumi said concerned

"Odd!!!!!" Ulrich shouted to wake his snoring friend sleeping on the concrete beneath his feet.

"Wh…wh…what?" Odd said

"Are we in school yet?" He asked

He blinked a couple times.

"God! You guys had to carry me here?"

"No Odd, you slept walked here." Ulrich said playfully "Well of course we did."

Later after school...

"Hey guys, I have something to show you." Jeremy said

"Whoa…what's that building?" Odd said jawdropped

"The entrance to a world…a world…" Jeremy said to jack up the suspense level

"What's this world like?" Odd asked

"A world like…no…other." Jeremy said

An elevator leads them down to the SuperCalculatorRoom.

"Whoa...." Ulrich said

"J-J-Jeremy? Did you make this place?" Odd asked Jeremy

"No, it was there when I found Re..." Jeremy said and cut himself off

"Who?" Yumi asked

"No one." Jeremy said nervously

"Doesn't sound like a "No one." Odd said

The elevator opens up to reveal the SuperCalculatorRoom.

"Wow..." Ulrich Said

"Aelita? You there?" Jeremy said to the computer

"Hello Jeremy." She said.

"Anything going on on Lyoko?" Jeremy asked

"No." She said

"Lyoko?" Ulrich asked

"Uh..." Jeremy said

"It's where I live." Aelita said

"Hello, I'm Ulrich, that's Yumi, and that's Odd." Ulrich said

"Is he really _**that**_ weird?" She asked him

"Hey! I'm not even weird!" Odd said

"Hmm?" Aelita said

"Aelita? Anything wrong?" Jeremy asked

"JEREMY!!" Aelita screamed over the computer

"Are you doing okay Aelita? Jeremy asked with consern

There was no answer.

And that, was the begining of an adventure no one could forget...

Ulrich, Yumi,and Odd wake upin a virtual world.

"What? Where are we?" Ulrich asked

"Some kind of---" Odd was cut off by an extremely loud voice.

"Hey guys." Jeremy said through his headset

"Jeremy! Where are you? We can't see you but we can hear you." Odd said

"This...this is Lyoko." Jeremy said

"What?" Odd asked

"The world I was talking about." Jeremy said

"Ulrich, you have a samurai sword and the power of super speed." Jeremy informed

"Really? How does a normal everydaykid like me get super powers?" Ulrich asked

"Uh, going to a hi-tech digital world where you can program your own powers?" Jeremy said

"Uh, cool." Ulrich said

"Yumi,you have a geisha fanand the power of telekineses." Jeremy informed

"Um, okay." Yumi said

"And for you Odd, you're a 'digital neko jin', can shoot arrows out of that purple glove on your right hand and last but not least you have psychic powers to see into the future." Jeremy informed(Neko jin is Japanese for humanoid cat)

"Um okay, cool." Odd said

Aelita runs up to them.

"Who are you?!?" Ulrich said unsheathing his sword

"Aelita, my name's Aelita." She said

"You...you're Aelita?" Odd asked

"Yes." She said

"Where are we anyway?" Yumi asked

"No time to talk, we have to deactivate the tower." Aelita said

Unfortunately no one understood a word she said so she explained

"Oh okay, so we have to look for a tower with a bright red light on it and let you go in and deactivate it?" Odd said saying a mouthfull

"Yes, that's right." Aelita said

"Are you talking about one that looks like that?" Ulrich said pointing to the activated tower

"See you guys later, okay? I'll see you guys next time." Aelita said going into the tower.

Aelita goes in the tower, gets in the center of the Xana symbol goes up to the top and deactivates it.

Jeremy didn't know what to say as the white light ingulfed him.

"Wow, that day was amazing." Ulrich said

"Yeah, it was fun." Odd said

"I can't wait to do it again." Yumi said

They heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Uh oh, we better get to sleep before Jim catches us!" Odd said

"Yeah, we should." Ulrich said

"We should also sneak back to our rooms." Yumi said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Jeremy said

"ARE YOU FOUR SLEEPING YET?!?!?!?!?" They heard Jim yell through the door

"Yeah, we need to go back to our---" Odd said and was cut off by Jeremy

"Odd! You'll blow our cover!" Jeremy said to Odd

"Okay, okay, I get it, you want us to sleep in here tonight, right?" Odd asked

"Come on. We need to rest." Ulrich said with a yawn

"Okay." Odd said yawning

"I'm beat as it is already." Yumi said with a yawn

Everyone but Jeremy falls asleep on the floor.

"Night everyone." Jeremy said shutting off the light gets in bed watches his sleeping friends for a couple seconds, pulls up the covers and falls asleep himself.

So? How'd you like my second Fanfic? Read and Review people!


	2. Xana Returns

Chapter 2: Xana Returns

The next day…

"Jeremy! Xana's activated a tower again!" Aelita shouted through the computer

"Ulrich? Yumi? Odd? You three ready to go back to Lyoko?" Jeremy asked them

"Aw, come on Odd, wake up!" Ulrich shouted in Odd's face

"But I don't wanna go to school mommy…" Odd said tiredly

"Odd, we don't have school today, Jeremy says that Aelita says there's an activated tower." Ulrich said

"Come on Yumi!" Odd said to Yumi on a count of that she was trying to sleep in until 8:00

"Alright, alright…" Yumi said

"Okay good, you guys are coming to the factory aren't you?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, we're coming." Ulrich said.

"The tower is in the forest region." Aelita said

"Okay guys, I'm sending you to Lyoko." Jeremy said

"Transfer Odd! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Ulrich! Scanner Odd! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Ulrich! Virtualization!

The three of them get virtualized and find Aelita

"The tower is there!" Aelita said pointing out the tower

"Two blocks approaching!" Jeremy shouted

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted as he shot one of the blocks

"Okay Jeremy! One more to go!" Odd yelled to Jeremy

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted as he shot one of the blocks

"That takes care of that." Yumi said thankfully

"Okay Aelita, you can go into the tower now." Ulrich said

"Are we going to have to go through this over and over again?" Odd asked curiously

"Afraid so." Jeremy said to Odd as the white light engulfed them again


	3. Peaceful Day

Chapter 3: Peaceful Day

"Aw come…on Jeremy…I just want to sleep all day…do I have to get up _now_?" A very tired Ulrich said

"Ah, I guess it won't hurt to sleep in for once." Jeremy told him

But of course, as we all know, Xana attacked and our five friends were unaware of the problem they would wake up to.

"Jeremy!" Aelita started "Jeremy?" She finished

"uh?" Jeremy said very tiredly

"What time is it?" Odd asked

"Oh Odd you silly goose, time to get up!"

"okay…okay…I'm up…" Odd said

"What happened to you Jeremy!" odd yelled to Jeremy

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked looking at the holograph of his arms and hands

"You…you're disappearing!" Odd yelled to Jeremy

"What!" Jeremy said surprised

In a second, Jeremy was completely gone…

"Ulrich! Wake up!" Odd yelled completely scared

"what?" Ulrich asked

"Ulrich, Jeremy's gone." He said

"I'd get Yumi up if I were you." Odd said

"What house is Yumi's?" Ulrich asked

"We can't go outside the dorm **_now_**!" Odd said

"Why not?" Ulrich asked  
"It's too early!" Odd said

"Okay, whatever, I'm going to call Yumi on her cell." Ulrich said

Yumi's phone rings and she picks up

"ulrich…do you know what time it is?" Yumi said tiredly

"Yes I do, but Xana's attacking." He said to her

"WHAT!" Yumi shouted through the phone

"So, are we going to save Jeremy now?" Odd asked

"What? Where did he go?" Yumi asked

"That's what we want to know." Ulrich said

So that was the beginning of a wonderful adventure to save their best friend…

I'm not continuing until I have three reviews! Give me my third review and I shall continue!


End file.
